The secret that we kept
by Glorisbeth Von Writer
Summary: One Story Based on: Drama and Romance/Characters: Prompto & Noctis/Warning is a Yaoi Story.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

We were on Insomnia,back from our field trip.Noctis was happy to see everyone,to see that they were okay without a single scratch from the mission he gave us.It was almost night wen Prompto decided to go back to his home wen he heard his name been called.

Dialogue_

Noctis:Prompto!

Prompto:Noct,what is it?

Noctis:I wanted to talk with you...

Prompto:About what?

Noctis:About...Well...About You...

Prompto:About Me?Did i did something wrong?

Noctis:No!You didn't did something wrong... Its because... I wanted to say if you need a hand with something you can count on me like i did with you... Even if you did get in trouble on the battlefield or hunting.

Prompto:Yeah! Heh... Well... I have to go now... Seeya!

Noctis:Okay... Bye.

Next Morning_

~ ** _Waaaah! im so tired_** ~

~ ** _Buz Buz_** ~

~ ** _Huh?_** ~

\--Text Message--

Noctis: Prompto are you awake?

Noctis: Prompto?

Noctis: ...?

Noctis: :(

\--Reply of the text message--

Prompto: Hey Noct...What is it...?

Noctis: Good you are awake... I want to tell you something...

Prompto: ...?

Noctis: Can't you get outside?

Prompto: Let me get ready im still on my Pajama's...

Noctis: Just get outside!

Prompto: No thanks!

Noctis: Prompto...

Prompto: I talk to you later... I have things to do... Can you wait 30min?

Noctis: Okay...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.* 30Minutes Later .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Prompto: Im done getting ready... Im going outside...

Noctis: Okay...

\--End Of The Text Massage--

Noctis saw the door of the house open slowly.Then he saw Prompto,Prompto had that shining sparkle on his hair and eyes again.Noctis was on his space head again,he was daydreaming about Prompto,Prompto was so confused wen he saw Noctis staring at him with a view so unusual...

Prompto: Noct-HeyNoct,Earth to Noct...

Noctis: Promp-to... Hey... I was waiting for you...What took you so long?

Prompto: I was getting done,no way i was going out with my pajamas...

Noctis: Well lets go...

Prompto: To were?

Noctis: Youll see...I cant tell you its a surprice...

Prompto: A suprice? Wooho im so exited!

Noctis and Prompto start walking until they reached their destiny...They were on downtown,Pormpto was so surprice because there was something new about the place...

Prompto: I know this place but... It seems rare... Its... Like... Its being remodel at some point...

Noctis: Is not being remodel... Its being Re-decorading...

Prompto: But Wy?

Noctis: Well... I guess we have to find out...

Prompto: Find Out? Ummm... I call not being a spy on the people.

Noctis: PROMPTO!

Prompto: Uhh...

Noctis: Its not being a spy it is "we are going to ask them about the theme"

Prompto:(Theme...Theme...? Mmmm... Wait! he knows something,he knows the Theme and what is going on in here... Maybe hes doing this for fun or could it be...)

Prompto: Did you cheated on Lady Lunafreya?!

Noctis: W-What No!

Prompto: Aha! You did cheated on her... Thats wy you are doing this...

Noctis: ...Prom-Prompto i did this to commemorate the Death of Lady LunaFreya and our frienship on this winter... Because i still remember her... I-I...

Noctis let a tear go because he was still heart broken from that day... He didn't want to remmember what happen... But thanks to Prompto the wounds that were seald once they were open againg...

Noctis couldn't handle his emocions so he stumble on to the floor and start crying plus wimpy of the pain to see someone die infront of you...

Prompto was so sorry for what he have done but he was so scared to tell him that he was sorry for what he just done so he start walking with hes head down and left him...

Prompto was back to his home and open the door to get in...Minutes pass and Prompto was on his bed thinking about Noctis,about what happen,he was thinking what he should do before leaving him like that...Leaving him to his own luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Prompto couldn't think anymore his emocion was in black out...Seen that escene of Noctis crying on the floor because of what he just said to him...

He didnt think those words were going to hurt him like that...Prompto felt like he was un-human for what he just done so he decided to ran away to some were no one could find him...

He started packing he's clothes and he's things...

Prompto:(I can't look back now,i...I think i just committed a crime...I have to leave NOW!)

Prompto took hes backpack and bags and left his home... Prompto knew a place that he could stay without anyone noticing it... Prompto start walking down a hill and claiming a mountain untill he saw he place for staying free... A Cave with a pretty good shape and it even haved a fire place in it, it looks like it's was almost that he camp there 5 years ago...

_Mean While _

*At insomnia*

Noctis: Where could he be... I dont think that he could gone that far this is not like him...

 ** _~A door opens~_** ** _~Foot Prints are heard on the room~_** Aranea: Prince Charming,i think i found him...But you'll have to come with me...

Noctis: Is everything alright,DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?!

Aranea: Everything is okay... Geez stop being a wipy kid... Just come with me and you'll see...

Noctis:(I hope nothing happens to Prompto... I hope he's allright and hes okay...)...Okay... I'll go,but i will take Gladio and Ignis with me...

Aranea: There's no need for that... You know that,you alone and being partners with me on a combat there is no way a Deamon would live... Or... Are you afraid of me...

Noctis: Aranea Stop it i just want to be clear... I don't want to fall again in one of yours joke tricks... Do i have to remaind you what you did the last month... I almost pucked with that joke of "If you dont eat your vegies you are a chicken" You knew that vegies are my worst enemie and my worst nightmare... Yuck! Just of thinking about that day i want to hurl again...

Aranea: ( ** _~Laughing~_** )Ahem! im so sorry...

Will... You... Im sorry but i can't take it anymore...

 ** _~Start Laughing Incontrollable~_** Aranea: Oh... Oh... I just cant help my self of seen you squirm of disgust wen i put you the vegie bowl infront of you... Ha,ha,ha,ha...ha... Good... Momments... Good... Well lets go...

_On the Mountain_

Prompto: Geez... Its freezing in here...

Hopefully i brought my lighter and some warm clothes... I'll go and change...

Prompto was changing to PunkStyle to WarmWinterStyle... Prompto was so concentrated on putting hes clothes on that he forgot to block the entrance of the cave...

Thankfully the one's were looking wen he was changing it was Noctis and Aranea,but mostly Noctis.

Aranea couldn't watch Prompto without his pants even if their were friends that would mean cheating on friendship plus she knew about him and Cindy,she didnt want to betrait a friendly relacionchip with too of their well know friends...

Prompto was almost finish with changing his clothes and wen he tourn around he saw Noctis and Aranea standing on the entrance of the cave...

Prompto: What are you doing in here?...

Noctis: Im here to pick you up and leave you on your home...

Aranea: He was worrying sick about you... Why did you leaft your home,your parents are worrying sick too...

Noctis: Lets go!Pack your things up you are going back home...

Prompto: I...I...

Noctis: Hmmm? Is something wrong?

Prompto: Arent you mad for what i said early...?

 ** _~Pounch and Stumble on the ground~_** ** _~Rain Falling and Thunder sound~_** Noctis: You Son of a b* how dare you to remmember what ive been trought... You... you are just stupid as you seem! F* You

...F* YOU!!!

Prompto: I-Im... Sorry I-I I didn't mean to...

 ** _*Prompto being interrupted by Noctis*_**

Noctis: SHUT UP!!! JUST SHUT UP!!! YOU F*I* PICE OF S*!!! YOU JUST DONT APRECIATE MY WORK... What ive been trough to give you something and this is how you repay me... Opening my wounds that were seald all along so you just come and open them again... NOOOOOHOHOHO!!!

Prompto: Noctis im sorry... Come here...

 ** _*Prompto was going to give Noctis a hug but Noctis push him*_**

Prompto: What? What is wrong?... Noct? Noct?

 ** _*Noctis Push Prompto Again and he Fall on to a broken glass bottle*_** Prompto: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! IT HURTS!!! OWWW,OW,OW!!!

Aranea: PROMPTO!!!

Aranea saw the bottom of Promptos pants and she see that he was in bad shape so she took everything of Prompto's Pertenece and she flew to the hospital...

Thankfully it was minior cuts and he could heal cuickly...


End file.
